


Popcorn

by eggvolt



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugging too, Hurt/Comfort, are they trying to get arrested, like what is wrong with those two, obscene hand holding, sunburn garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggvolt/pseuds/eggvolt
Summary: Sunny and Aubrey go to the movies.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything longer than a few paragraphs (much less fanfiction) in awhile so this might suck. Also I have to be honest I totally stole the idea of Aubrey and Sunny going to the movies from Chapter 6 of [Runaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253801/chapters/71834709) by ElevatedMidday which you should definitely go read because it's great.

In hindsight, he wasn’t really sure why he had agreed to this.

He'd been back in Faraway for a few days now, visiting his old friends and attempting to reconnect as they all had promised. It had only been a few months since the truth came out, and honestly, things were still pretty shaky. At least everyone was on speaking terms again. Those early months were definitely the worst, sitting in his room alone wondering if it could've been different. If maybe he had said things differently, everything would have been okay. It was a lie, he knew it, but he desperately wanted to believe it. Sometimes, he regretted even telling them at all.

For a while, the only people he kept in contact with were Basil and Kel. Basil mostly because they were both in the same boat, and Kel being Kel meant that he didn't really hold onto any negative feelings for very long. He was lucky that his Mother let him get one of those new flip phones because that meant he was able to text them. Texting was easier than calling. All Sunny had to do was write down what he wanted to say. He couldn't trip over his words, say things incorrectly, or say something too quietly. It was easy to get his message across.

When Spring Break had come Kel mentioned that he should come to visit for a day or two. He agreed, but his nerves were on fire. The thought of seeing Hero, who had refused to say anything to him after the truth, or Aubrey, who gave him the dirtiest look he had ever seen and a few choice words, sent him into a panic. Everything was going to go wrong. They'd tell him how much they hate him. That they wished he was the one who fell down the stairs instead of Mari. Maybe they'd even get physical and inflict real pain on him. Not like he didn't deserve it.

Surprisingly, when he showed up it was Hero who answered the door. His heart sank and he felt a pit in the stomach, but the older boy just stepped aside and let him in. He said nothing as he shut the door behind Sunny and went back up to his room. Kel greeted him not long after, and they both waited in silence before Basil came over. Kel explained Hero was still processing everything that had happened but had supposedly admitted that he wasn't really angry at him or Basil.

It was a weight off of his shoulders, but he still wondered how much of that true. You don't really just get over someone killing your first love, even if it was on accident. Especially if they then lie about it for four years because they’re unable to accept it themselves. But at least he wasn’t going to storm down here and kick his teeth in, so that was a plus.

When Basil arrived they did exactly what they used to do four years ago: watch TV, play card games, and just do whatever they felt like doing. Hero even joined in later on in the night. To his credit, he tried to make small talk with Sunny and Basil, even though none of it really led anywhere. But it was nice, him just being there, nice knowing that he wasn’t going to abandon him. That Hero was going to keep the promise they made.

Gradually, things started to get better after that. He started visiting more often, they started going outside to do things rather than just sitting at home, and Hero was more amicable and less tense. Aubrey, who he hadn't seen since he had first woken up in the hospital, even joined them. Walked right on into Hero and Kel's house while they were playing cards. Sat down and joined in like she had been there the whole time. It was definitely awkward at first, nobody really knew what exactly to say or do. But as time passed her presence was accepted and the thick atmosphere started to dissipate. Their group was finally complete again. Even if they were still technically missing one member.

It wasn't hard to tell that she still wasn't over things, but to be fair nobody really was. He caught her glaring in his direction a few times and whenever they spoke she would give mostly short, sometimes one-sentence answers. He wasn't faring any better. Not because he was angry at her, but because he wasn't really sure how to handle her anger being directed at him. Whenever their eyes met he averted his gaze, and if he was quiet before he was downright mute whenever she would speak to him.

And that's what leads him back to now. Summer had finally come, and with that Sunny knew that everyone would be back in town. It was briskly decided that he'd stay with Hero and Kel for about a week so they could all catch up. One of the nights they were playing some board game, Kel suggested that they should go to see a movie or something. The thought was intriguing. He hadn't actually seen a movie in a while, the last time he went to one being before he shut himself in. He was...content with this idea.

Judging by how everyone else responded, so were they. Everyone agreed it sounded like a fun activity and so it was decided that they’d go on Saturday, the day before he had to leave. Thinking about it made him ecstatic, an emotion he hadn’t (really) felt in a long time. It would be nice to just sit and watch something with his friends, not having to really make the effort to socialize but still being with them. That was enough. Simply being in their presence, being with them, that was enough for him.

Things were rapidly derailed, unfortunately. The day before they were supposed to go, Basil mentioned that he wouldn't be able to anymore. His parents were supposedly going to be coming back for the first time in forever, and he actually seemed excited to see them. Sunny understood, and he was happy for him, he really was! But it was still disappointing. The few times all of them had gone to the movies when they were younger (and Mari was still here) he recalled that he would always sit next to Basil and crack small jokes about whatever was going on in the movie. Basil, being the kind friend he is, would always laugh along even if he was genuinely enjoying whatever they were watching. He would miss that.

But at least everyone else was going. That is until they weren't. The day of, Aubrey had arrived at the brother's house and sat across from him silently as they both waited for Hero and Kel to finish getting ready. At the last minute, though, the two bounded into the room and said that they'd have to cancel. Apparently, their parents needed them to go somewhere and do something, urgently. He didn't really remember what, tuning out as soon as they said they couldn't go. Well, that idea was out the window now. They wouldn't really have time tomorrow to catch a movie before he had to leave, so he guessed they’d have to do it next time he visited.

Based on everyone else's face, they had come to the same conclusion. The air felt stale and they all just sort of hung their heads in disappointment. That was until Kel gasped loudly, the gears in his mind turning before he fell into a coughing fit from the sharp intake of air. Sunny could almost picture an actual light bulb above the boy's head turning on.

"I just had an idea!" the taller boy said, and Sunny didn't miss the way Aubrey snorted and mumbled something about it ‘being the first time’ "after he said that. "What if you and Aubrey just go? That way at least someone can have fun today." The boy pointed at the two of them.

The idea was...intimidating, to say the least. Spending more than 10 minutes alone with a girl he was sure hated him didn't sound particularly enjoyable. If the two had been on better terms he would have probably accepted immediately, but that simply wasn't the case. Briefly looking in her direction, she didn't seem all that onboard with the idea either. He opened his mouth to politely decline when the older brother spoke up.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Hero replied. Turning towards the two of them, he smiled. "Why don't you two get going now before it gets too late? We'll see you in a bit."

The two brothers practically shoved them out the door without letting them get a single word in, promptly shutting it in their faces after they were outside. Sunny and Aubrey stared dumbfounded at each other for a bit, neither of them really knowing what to make of the situation. Why was Hero so immediately onboard? Why did they just kick them outside? The whole thing hurt his head just thinking about it.

The girl beside him swiftly recovered, shrugging her shoulders and gazing at him. She motioned with her hand for him to follow and began to stride away. For a second, he just stood there, before doing a light jog to catch up. How she had managed to make it from the door to halfway across the sidewalk in just a few brief seconds he wasn't sure.

He let her take the lead since he assumed she knew where she was going. He hoped she did at least, because he certainly had no clue where it was. It was still sort of mind-boggling they even had a cinema in the first place. Faraway was not a large town. It had the basic commodities, a few local shops, and exactly one supermarket. The fact that it now had an entire cinema was just strange. Surely it wouldn’t get very much business? It had to have been new because he hadn't remembered one existing when he was younger. Whenever he and his friends had decided to go see movies in the past they always had to go to the next town over. A lot can change in four years, he supposed.

The atmosphere was impalpable, the air hot and heavy and thick with things left unsaid. It felt oppressive, and he was wishing he could be somewhere else. That thought made him feel even worse, because he shouldn’t be wanting to avoid someone he calls his friend. He should be talking with her, messing with her, doing just about anything other than avoiding her eyes and keeping a fair distance between them.

He glanced at the girl beside him while she wasn't looking. She was a perfect example of a lot changing in four years. She looked entirely different, to the point that when he first saw her he hadn’t recognized her, only realizing who it was after Kim had said her name. Straight-cut black hair adorned with a pink bow was switched out for bubblegum pink that curled at the ends and a blue handkerchief lazily tied into something that looked like a bow, but also wasn’t. Long skirts and dresses were replaced with a variety of crop tops, her now signature jacket, and a catalogue of miniskirts. Even the soft, calm brown eyes she used to have were instead covered with searing teal contacts.

She fit the punk, delinquent sort of look he imagined she was going for perfectly. She looked like almost a completely different girl. Sunny found it strange, though. Despite how wildly different she looked, she still had a charm about her. She definitely wasn’t unattractive. If anything, Sunny liked the way she looked now more. Before she was innocent and cute, something you’d want to protect and take care of. Now, despite the wild colors painting her attire, she came off as more mature. It didn’t help that she had grown more shapely over the four years he was a shut in.

Realizing that he had just spent the last minute gushing in his head over the way his childhood friend looked he snapped his eyes away, a heat rising in the tips of his ears. There was still a part of him that stubbornly held onto his childhood crush, even now that they were older. He’d like to meet this part of himself and promptly beat it to death. Not like she would be interested in him anyway.

He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't really been paying attention to where he was going, not until he slammed face-first into a street lamp. Falling backwards on his ass, Sunny looked around dazed for a moment. Looking upward, he saw the pink-haired girl snort, and then start full-on cackling at him. Well, at least it got her laughing. With a bit of hesitation, she offered her hand to help him up and he accepted. Dusting himself off and adjusting his eye-patch, he turned to her, a small smirk still sitting on her face.

"Nice one, dumbass" was all he got before she turned on her heel and started walking again.

The rest of their walk was spent in relative silence like it had been before he had run into a pole. He did notice, however, that Aubrey would glance at him every now and then, and one time Sunny worked up the gall to look back at her. She averted her eyes, and for a moment he thought he could see a bit of red appear on her cheeks. Shaking his head, he focused on walking. He must've imagined it.

When they finally arrived he somewhat admired the sight before him. The cinema was large, perhaps even larger than Othermart, and it was brightly lined with neon green lights and a big, obnoxious sign that read 'FARAWAY CINEMA' at the top. It was almost impressive. But the boy soon realized that neither he nor Aubrey had really known what movies were currently playing. He tapped on her shoulder, catching her attention and leading her over to the windows of the theater, which were covered with posters detailing the catalog of available movies. She caught on to what he meant and started scanning the selection. None of them looked particularly interesting solely based on the covers, and when he read the text he realized why that was. They were all romcoms. No way, this couldn’t be all that was playing. Looking around, he desperately tried to find something else, maybe an action movie or something, but all he saw was romcom after romcom, the posters getting increasingly risque in nature as he searched.

This was treacherous territory. A group of friends rolling up to the movies and going to see a romcom? Nobody would bat an eye. They'd likely just assume that the group was there to make fun of whatever they saw. A singular boy and a singular girl, though? Somebody might get the wrong idea. He turned to look at the girl beside him, trying to gauge whether she too had realized their predicament. Unfortunately, she seemed to be unaware (or she just didn't care) as her eyes scanned the posters before she eventually pointed at one of them and said that it seemed like the 'dumbest' option and therefore would be the funniest. Oh. It was a Sweetheart movie. Trying to dispel any negative thoughts he had about the situation, he nodded before they walked over to the ticket sales counter.

The woman smiled at them as they approached."Hi, what will you be seeing today?" A simple question for most, but difficult for him.

Clearing his throat, he took a second to think about what to say. "Uh, yeah, can I get two tickets for uh.." he looked at the poster Aubrey had previously pointed at, "'Sweetheart V: Spaceboy's Return'?"

She pressed some buttons on a register before looking back up at them. "That'll be $8.25, sir."

He reached into his back pocket for his wallet, before noticing the girl beside him digging around in her jacket. Thinking for a second, he lightly gripped her wrist, stopping her.

"I'll cover it," he said, simply.

When he told his Mother that he'd been planning to visit Faraway and stay there for a little while she was kind enough to give him some money so he could go have fun with his friends. A rather sizable amount, too, enough that all five of them could have done some insane stuff with it. Now that there's just the two of them (and that he had barely spent a dime of it), he had more than enough.

She looked at him for a moment, eyes piercing through him and assessing his offer. She briefly looked at the woman before taking her other hand out of the jacket pocket.

"Are you sure?" she asked before adding, "I've got enough."

Nodding, he turned back to the woman. Realizing that he had still been holding Aubrey's wrist, Sunny let go and jerked his hand away, heat rising to his ears again. The saleswoman watched this with a small amount of amusement before she gasped, her mouth forming a small 'o' shape.

"I almost forgot," she said hastily, "we're doing a couples discount this weekend. It'll instead be $5.25."

His brain stopped working the moment she had said 'couples discount' and he stood there still as a statue, his face burning with red. Aubrey wasn't doing much better, her face similarly flushed, before she saved the both of them and stammered out "N-no! We'd like two SEPARATE tickets, thank you".

Thankfully, the woman decided to spare them from further embarrassment, shrugging as she instead took the originally offered $8.25 and handed over two tickets. He walked inside the theater, refusing to look at Aubrey, and instead observed the interior. The smell of butter and grease permeated throughout the room, hot dogs slowly rotating in one of those warmer things (what were they called?) behind the counter. The concession workers handed out cups of soda and bags of candy with practiced ease. The inside was darker than the outside, but still bright enough to see everything. It was almost homely.

The two stood in line for a small while before they finally made it to the counter. He wasn't really sure what to get. Glancing at Aubrey, all she did was shrug at him. Turning, he gazed at the menu hanging at the back and studied its contents. They had a couple of combo options that looked like a good idea so he focused on those. The first one was for 2 large drinks and 2 large bags of popcorn. That was way too much for either of them, and he didn't really want to waste anything. The second was for 2 large drinks and 1 large bag of popcorn. He figured Aubrey wouldn't want to share. The third was for 2 medium bags of popcorn and 2 medium drinks. That sounded good.

"Can I get the #3 combo?" he asked.

Taking out his wallet again, he began leafing through it to pull out the cash when he felt something tug on his sleeve. Turning, he looked at the girl. She looked away, red tingeing her cheeks as she stared at the ground before she spoke.

"Um," she started "wouldn't it be better to get the #2? I don't mind sharing…"

He thought about it for a few moments, apparently taking too long to respond as she now looked directly at him, annoyance clear on her face.

"I mean, you don't HAVE to if you don't want to. I just thought I'd offer.." she mumbled the last bit.

Smiling, he turned towards the concession worker. "Okay, make that the #2 then."

Not too long after Sunny was juggling 2 cups and a bag of popcorn in his arms, hobbling over to where the toppings were. Aubrey swiftly took her drink from him, freeing him from some of the excess weight in his arms, sipping it lazily as she watched him continue to struggle. He really needed to exercise. Still thankful, he placed his drink down on the and considered his options. Butter and salt. The classic popcorn toppings. They had caramel too, but the thought of that made his stomach twist in disagreement. Sprinkling a decent amount of salt on it, he held the popcorn under the butter pump before pressing down on it, pouring hot, deep yellow butter over it. Things had been going well enough so far, nothing that bad had happened yet. He'd just have to hang on for the rest of the movie and he should be fine.

Sunny spaced out for a bit too long, however, remembering what he was doing and moving his hand off the pump. He had ruined it. The popcorn had been drenched in butter, so much so that he could feel the bottom of the bag starting to become damp. Oops. Sunny sheepishly glanced at Aubrey, who looked down at the bag in disgust.

"Maybe we should have gotten two," she said, and he looked away apologetically. 

Shaking her head, she lightly punched him on the arm grabbing his attention once more.

"C'mon, I'm just messing around. It's fine. I like extra butter anyways."

After showing the guy at the entrance to the theaters their tickets they walked down the carpeted hallway to the one they were assigned, Theater 5. The bottom of the popcorn bag had now become wet, the monstrous amount of butter soaking through the poor paper bag. He really should have been more careful.

They entered into the large, dim room. He made sure to walk in front of her on the stairs, for the safety of both of them, albeit slowly and carefully due to the lack of the guard rail. He had gotten over his fear of heights, but going down stairs still made him uneasy. Maybe that was why his mother, when shopping for a new house, picked a place with no stairs. Well, that and she presumably didn’t want anymore stair related incidents. Once they got to Lane F they shuffled past a couple people before they finally got to their seats. Sitting down, he placed his drink in the seat's cup holder and, finding nowhere else to put it, placed the soaked bag in his lap. It leaked onto his shorts a bit but not that badly. They had apparently got here just in time, as the lights dimmed even further and the advertisements came to a close.

For the most part, the movie was alright from what he could tell. He wasn't really paying attention to it, though, his eyes instead often wandering to the girl sitting next to him. Sunny noted how she'd snort a little or (if he was lucky) chuckle whenever a particularly cheesy part came up in the movie. It was such a simple action, but it made his chest feel warm whenever she did it so it started to become something he looked forward to as the movie progressed. Eventually, she caught him staring at her, looking back at him with confused teal eyes, and he averted his gaze. He made a mental note to start watching the movie, not her.

Now that he was actually watching it, it wasn't half bad. Sweetheart movies had always been a guilty pleasure of his, and he found himself getting more and more invested as the movie went on. It was still kind of crazy that Captain Spaceboy, from the video game franchise, was somehow ingrained into the Sweetheart extended universe. One particular scene was distinctly comical. It was after Spaceboy and Sweetheart had broken up for the 9th time (which he would later remember would not be the last time they broke up), this time supposedly being forever. Like always, Spaceboy entered a depressive state in no small part thanks to his ‘broken’ heart. His crew was determined to get him back on track, so one of his crew members entered his room only to promptly slip on one of the many bottles of alcohol littering the ground. The guy then kisses the ground, groaning in pain from the fall. Sunny allowed himself a small laugh at this. The movie was actually rather funny, he started to note. The best part had yet to come, however, as he patiently waited for the sound of a snort to his right, only for his ears to pick up nothing. Strange, she definitely would’ve laughed at that. His eyes fall upon her.

Hands gripping the armrests, knuckles pure white, he notices she’s shaking. Focus now fully on her he notices her eyes glued to the screen, mouth pressed into a thin line. Sunny is confused, for just a moment, before he remembers. Remembers the sorry state her house had been in. The first time he saw it was truly the last time he wanted to see it. Trash littered the ground, numerous holes in the wall, the smell of mold heavy in the air. He remembers seeing Aubrey's mom laying passed out on the couch, a bottle of beer clutched in her hand. He remembers thinking how someone could let this happen to themselves, especially when they had a child to take care of. It was one of the few times he had felt angry during those three days rather than sad or empty. This part of the movie wasn't funny to her. No, it was the exact opposite. It was almost as if it was mocking her.

Sunny wasn’t sure what to do. He barely has enough of a handle on his own emotions to keep himself from losing it at all times. He isn’t qualified to help someone else work through things. Maybe if Hero was here, he could do something. Even Kel would probably figure something out. Not him, he can’t. But he doesn’t just want to leave her like this. They’re friends, and he made that promise along with the rest of them that he’d always be there. He feels helpless.

His mind overworking to come up with a solution, an idea finally manages to worm its way in. He isn't quite sure if it'll work, and maybe he should save himself the hassle and embarrassment, but it's better than just sitting here. Lifting his hand, forcing him to calm his nerves and quit shaking, he places it gently atop one of hers. His idea seems to have worked, judging by the way he feels her knuckles relax in his palm. He doesn't dare look at her, doesn't dare face something he knows can be infinitely more terrifying than whatever his mind can come up with.

He can feel her eyes on him. Studying him, appraising him, burning him. But that's fine. It's better than her staring at a screen that's just going to remind her of something she doesn’t want to think about. Even if it means she gets angry at him, even if she blows up at him, and even if they never speak again, it's okay. At least he’s helping someone else for a change.

What surprises him is when he feels her shift her arm so that his hand isn't resting atop hers but rather on top of her palm. Her hand is soft and warm, and he decides within a second that he enjoys it. She doesn't seem to be making any attempt to move it away, so he leaves it there. He picks up a couple pieces of popcorn and places them in his mouth. Crunchy. Salty. Loaded with butter.

It reminds him of the girl sitting next to him, the girl his fingers are now intertwined with. Abrasive, temperamental, and loaded with baggage. But just like popcorn, once you get past the hard and salty exterior you get to what's on the inside. Pleasant, warm, and soft. The perfect snack. The perfect girl.

He hadn't noticed yet but she'd been leaning her head on his shoulder, if just slightly. Her eyes were focused on the movie again. So were his, because he didn’t dare move and interrupt a moment that could’ve only been the result of astronomical odds.

All too soon the film had ended, the lights flicking back on as people rose from their seats. Soon, the moviegoers shuffled out of the theater and out the entrance. Her fingers hadn't left his until they were finally back outside. The walk back to Kel and Hero's house was quiet, but not like the awkward, suffocating silence there had been when they had been heading to the cinema. Instead, the air felt cool, a gentle breeze in the wind managing to make it feel neither too hot nor too cold. They both fell into a placid ease, a slight pep in her step compared to the stiff, measured strides she had walked with earlier. Sunny took note that they were closer to each other than they had been when they were heading to the movies, and she wasn’t walking so fast that he struggled to keep up. The sun was starting to set, sinking beneath the horizon, and he noticed the way warm orange rays reflected off of her face, framing her in a golden light. 

Arriving in the driveway, they both stopped for a moment. He took the opportunity to stretch, releasing any pent up stress he still had within him. Despite his initial expectations, it had been surprisingly enjoyable, and from how she was acting he assumed Aubrey enjoyed it as well. Maybe...maybe they could do this again. He could only hope. He had started to walk to the door when she called out to him.

"Wait!"

Turning around, he looked at her. Rather than looking away from him as she had been lately she was instead staring directly at him, a neutral expression on her face. They stood like that for a while, staring back at the other person. This left him significantly off guard and completely unprepared for when she suddenly bolted forward, entrapping him in a bone-crushing embrace that knocked the wind out of him. He just barely managed to keep from toppling over, holding steady and attempting to catch his breath. When he finally recovered he looked forward, confused. Oh, right. A hug. This is a thing people do. Shakily, he brought his arms up to wrap around her back, squeezing her tightly. She leaned further into him, burying her face in his shoulder. It was a bit awkward, considering she was taller than him, but he didn’t mind. He idly rubbed her back in circles, enjoying the feeling of his hand grazing over the cloth. Sunny would be content to stay like this forever, and for a while they do, but eventually she pulls away. For a moment, he’s tempted to pull her back in, but he thinks better of it and lets his arms fall to the side.

She smiles at him. A real smile. Not a smirk, a forced smile, or one of those grins she flashes to others whenever she's getting ready to raise hell, but a genuine, honest, simple upturn of her lips. It’s enough to make him melt on the inside. Why couldn't Basil have been here to take a photo?

"Thanks," she says quickly, "for, um, doing...what you did. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there."

Looking away, her face falters before she continues, “I hope you know that I don’t hate you or anything. I...I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to get past what happened. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive you.”

He listens carefully, considering her words. Just hearing that she doesn’t despise him is enough to make his whole body feel lighter.

She looks at him directly again, her smile returning. “But even so, I meant what I said that day. I still care about you.”

He finds it easy to smile back at her, the first time he has in awhile, and he motions for her to come with him. Fumbling around in his pockets for the spare key Hero lent him, he unlocks the door to the house and steps inside, holding the door for her.

There’s the dull noise of something being pounded from the kitchen, so he assumes Hero and Kel must be back from whatever they were doing. Aubrey bounds forward, flopping on to their couch and easily getting settled in. Once again, he finds himself smiling as he walks over to sit next to her. They’re dangerously close to each other, he later realizes.

The sound of someone hurriedly clamoring down a staircase fills the room, and not too long after Kel enters the living room, clutching a basketball between two hands and with a tranquil smile on his lips.

"Hey guys," he tosses the ball in the air and catches it, "how was the movie? What'd you see?"

Hero must've heard the commotion because he saunters in from the kitchen, a meat tenderizer held limply in his hands. He waves at them. Aubrey turns to shrug at Kel.

"Sweetheart five. It was pretty lame," she says with a smirk, "not as lame as you, but still not all that great. I'd give it 4/10."

Kel scowls at her while Hero frowns at the two of them. "Ah, really? It wasn’t fun then?" the older boy asks.

She glances over at him before looking back at Hero. "Nah, I enjoyed it,” she elbows Sunny in the side, “don’t know about this guy, though.”

The two brothers nod and smile for a moment before Kel looks down at his basketball. Seems he’s thinking about something again. A moment later, he raises his head to look at him and Aubrey, a glint in his eye and a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. A grin Sunny hadn't seen in a looong time, the type of grin he used to wear when he was about to get up to trouble. This couldn’t be anything good.

His grin widening, the boy spoke slowly and decisively, "So…would you, perhaps, say that the two of you enjoyed your date?"

Sunny's face wastes no time in feeling like it's on fire, his skin immediately tinted with red and the rest of his body gaining an uncomfortable heat to it. Aubrey, on the other hand, looks down at the ground, hair cascading over her eyes and a dark expression on her face. Her attempt at intimidation was less effective when it was clear that her face was painted in the same shade of red.

"Kel…" she mumbled.

Hero must've found their reaction funny, because in very un-Hero-like fashion he slipped on his own shit-eating grin. One eerily similar, almost identical to the one his brother had on. Sunny supposed this was Hero's form of revenge, his way to finally punish Sunny for his past transgressions.

"Yeah.." the older boy began with no small amount of mischief in his tone, "did you two, by chance, kiss? Smooch? Lock lips together?"

His skin somehow manages to turn an even deeper shade of red, making him look more like a beetroot and less like a human. His eyes lock onto the ground and he’s aware of the buckets of sweat dripping off of him. The sound of the two older boys losing it filled his ears. Hero’s words replayed over and over in his head, and he found himself swiftly tuning out the rest of the world. Sunny vaguely recognized Aubrey rising from the couch and the sound of Kel and Hero's screams ringing throughout the house, but none of that really mattered. He's only got one thought on his mind.

He wouldn't really mind kissing Aubrey.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. also if you were wondering why the prices of tickets and shit are so cheap is because i imagine OMORI to be set in like the 90s where it wasn't as expensive. anyways leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
